Akiko Kamiyama
---- was a teacher at Megurigaoka Private High School and one of the Yuki's teachers. She was a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Kamiyama was stated to be a young woman in the same age as Megumi. She had brown hair, with her fringe parted to the left side; and she had her hair tied up into a low bun with a yellow hair tie. She had light violet-colored eyes and a fair and light complexion. As a teacher, she dressed professionally; wearing a black dress shirt - a white blouse underlying it, a black skirt reaching down to her knees, transparent brown leggings, and white shoes. She was also seen wearing light pink lipstick in the anime. Personality As a teacher, she was calm and kind. But due to Yuki sleeping at class very often, she often got a little annoyed at her; though, she didn't get particularly angry and only warned her that if she would continue, she would get to stay after class. However, she did get angry when Yuki's friends would interrupt her classes.Episode 1 She was also very caring and before the outbreak, she seemed to be on good terms with Megumi, which was proven when she decided to spend her last moments telling Megumi about the outbreak and not to let anyone come in to the rooftop. Appellation Relationships Megumi Sakura Megumi and Kamiyama seemed on fairly good terms as they both were young teachers about the same age. Kamiyama respected Megumi as a teacher, and vice-versa. Kamiyama also encouraged her, as she told her to not feel down only because of what the vice president said, and Megumi appreciated her support. It was later seen that Kamiyama cared for Megumi, as she ultimately told her about the situation and wanted to make sure she was safe in her final moments. History Kamiyama was a teacher at Megurigaoka High School, prior to the outbreak. In the anime, her role was expanded. On the day of the outbreak, Megumi received a lecture from the vice principal as he told her to maintain her distance from her students as she was their teacher. Kamiyama explained to Megumi to not let him come to her, as he would usually give these lectures to all young teachers. Along with Megumi, she watched the news in the Staff Room about chaos arising. When the outbreak occurred, a panicked Kamiyama called Megumi via her phone and warned her to not open and unlock the door as she was on the rooftop. At that time, Kamiyama was in the staff room, but before she could explain what was happening, it appeared that infected students had made their way to the room, as a vase shattered; resulting in Kamiyama's death caused by infected students and (possibly) teachers.Episode 3 Story Manga Chapter 1 Kamiyama was holding a lesson while Yuki was sleeping, with her other classmates telling her to wake up. Kamiyama saw Yuki sleeping and walked up to her while coughing, and woke her up by giving her a small push at her head with a book, to which Yuki replies with “good morning.” Anime Episode 1 A short while after Yuki got to the classroom, Kamiyama walked in not so long after and thereafter told her to lead the class off as she is the class helper. Right after that, Yuki fell asleep, much to the other students shock. Kamiyama walked up to Yuki and told her to wake up, and Yuki replied with "good morning", to which Kamiyama slightly annoyed told Yuki that they were in the middle of the class. She explained one more time she fell asleep at class again, she would have to stay after class, to which Yuki nervously agrees to. As Kamiyama wrote on the black board, Yuki's friend, Miki walked in and shouted for her, making Kamiyama more annoyed as she broke the chalk. Yuki got nervous and told Miki that they were in the middle of the class, to which Miki apologized and left. After that, Yuki asked Kamiyama if she could go to the nurse as she didn't feel well. Sighing, she agreed, but right after commented on her seeming all good as she was still very lively. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kamiyama is actually deceased and is only a delusion created by Yuki. Episode 3 Kamiyama was seen again in Megumi's flashback. Before the outbreak, Kamiyama was seen working in the staff room as she heard Megumi get scolded by the vice principal. After he went away, she explained to her to not let him get to her, as he gave the same lecture to all young teachers. They were then seen watching the news as chaos had arose- the beginning of the outbreak, though, it was unknown what was exactly happening at the moment. When the outbreak occurred, Kamiyama was still in the staff room. She was aware about what was happening and decided to contact Megumi, as she wanted to explain what was happening in the staff room. She called her and as she was panicked she asked if she was safe and where she was. When she realized that she was at the rooftop, she told Megumi to not open and lock the door. And just before she could tell Megumi about the circumstances happening in the staff room, she got attacked by students and possibly teachers as they had broke in the room, resulting in her death as a vase had also shattered; deeply upsetting and scaring Megumi as she hung up on the phone right after. Gallery Trivia * Though she had died, her death or her appearance as a zombie was never officially seen in the manga or anime. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased